


Don't Look at Me

by WalkerBait19



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Olivia and Spencer live, Sad Carl, Spoils from episode "Sing Me A Song"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBait19/pseuds/WalkerBait19
Summary: Carl has been acting different since he lost his eye and what Negan did didn't help."Don't look at me.""Why not?""Because you'll leave me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to posting and this is my first story so I hope it's good. I meant to post this after the episode but I never had the time. In this story, Spencer and Olivia live. Spencer was just beaten up by Negan.

Carl has been acting strange lately. Sure he had some moments, but ever since I met him he has always tried to keep things light. He and his father Rick found me in a house I was staying at. I was hiding in one of the rooms, starving and dehydrated. I had been stuck in this room for a week because there was a big walker that knocked me down and I twisted my ankle. It almost got my foot, but I kicked it with my good leg and got up and hopped up the stairs. I looked behind me to see the walker crawling up the stairs, growling and staring at me. I limped over to a door and opened it to find a bathroom. I go in to see if there is anything I can use, but there is nothing useful. I end up grabbing the lid of the toilet and hold it in my hands, waiting for the walker. He stumbles in and I knock him down with my "weapon." He falls and I hop over him and out the door, shutting it behind me. 

I remember when he found me; I was in a semi-conscious state, but I could hear him come in. I wanted to yell for him, but I was too out of it. I heard him shout, I guess he found the walker, and I hoped that he would be okay. I drift out again until the door to the room I was in opened after a couple knocks. I was able to slowly open my eyes and turn to look at him, he had his gun raised thinking I was dead.

"Help. . . Please. . ." I say before I completely black out.

The next time I woke up I was in another room with the boy sitting next to me. He was wearing a sheriff's hat over his long-ish brown hair, a grey long sleeve t-shirt with blue sleeves, dirty jeans, and he was missing a boot. He told me what happened and gave me food and water. His dad came in and asked me three questions. I guess I answered right because he said I could join them. I learned that the boy was Carl and his dad was Rick. I also met Michonne and went with them to Terminus. 

Carl and I grew closer throughout the journey to Terminus, talking about anything and everything. We got together after we escaped from there, being separated and fearing the other may get hurt or die made us realize that we liked each other as more than friends. This is how I know that something is up with him, we know pretty much everything about each other. Ever since Ron shot him in the eye he has been more quiet. I stayed with him until he woke up and when he did he wouldn't look at me until his eye was covered. I could usually cheer him up and make him smile, but now it's worse. When Negan brought him back is eye was uncovered and he ducked his head so I couldn't see. 

After Negan left, Rick took Carl inside to have a talk. I didn't want to intrude so I went to help Olivia take care of Aaron and Spencer even though I'm pissed at Spencer for what he tried to do. We were done after a couple hours so I figured it was safe to head back home and check on Carl. I see Rick walking out as I'm walking up so I ask him where Carl is. 

"He's sitting up in his room," he says. He gives me a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he walks away. I head inside and up the stairs to Carl's room. His door is cracked open so I knock on the door as I push it open. He's lying on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He's holding his hat on his stomach and his boots are kicked off near the bed. He looks over at me with a blank face and I can see he put his wrap back on his eye. 

"Hey. What are you doing laying up here," I say as I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Keira," he mumbles. I don't like how sad he sounds, I want my happy Carl back. I kick off my shoes and crawl on the bed, throwing my leg over his and sitting on his lap. I take the hat out of his hands and set it on the other side of the bed as I look at him with a little smile. He doesn't think anything of it when I run my hands around his stomach until I start tickling him. He gasps out a laugh and sits up grabbing my hands to make me stop.

"You know I hate being tickled," he says with a little pout. 

Our faces are close as I laugh a little and say, "I know but I wanted to see your smile." He shakes his head fondly, wraps his arms around my waist and looks into my eyes. I put my arms around his shoulders and play with his hair, occasionally touching his bandage. 

"Will you ever let me see you without the bandage?" I ask trying to slowly start unwrapping his bandage. 

"I would rather you not see it," he says back. He just keeps looking at me and doesn't try to stop me as I slowly unwrap his eye. Once I get it off he looks down and covers it with his hair. 

"Don't look at me," he mumbles. I put my hand on his cheek and make him look at me with his hair still in his face. 

"Why not?" I ask him, cocking my head.

His eyes look sad as he says, "Because you'll leave me." My heart breaks when he says that and I bring his head closer to give him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Nothing could make me leave you," I say. "This won't change anything, I will always love you." His face brightens up a bit because that's the first time I've said it to him. 

"I love you too, Keira," he replies. He gives me another kiss and then gives a little nod. Taking that as permission, I slowly push his hair out of the way. When I see his eye I almost start to cry at what he's gone through and what he now has to live with everyday, but I kept it in. I look at his face and I still see the Carl who saved me, the Carl I fell in love with. 

"I think your still handsome, and it makes you look even more badass," I try to joke. He gives a little laugh and looks down again. When he looks back up, he wraps me in a hug. 

"You still you no matter what and I will always love you," I whisper into his ear. He squeezes me tighter and then pulls back to look at me.

"Thank you, Keira. I will always love you too," he whispers back as he gives me another kiss.


End file.
